This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRIC DRIVEN LIGHTINGxe2x80x9d, filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jan. 30, 2002 and assigned Ser. No. 2002-5404, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric driven lighting, and more specifically, to an electric driven lighting controlling a light head by using a driving motor and a timing belt connected to the driving motor.
Domestic lighting equipment for desk lamps has been developed, focusing on design and lamps only, therefore the control method of lighting equipment was not highlighted. As a result, existing lighting equipment for desk lamps is supposed to control the height or position by manually controlling the angle of a head cap where a light source is located. However, the existing equipment manually operating the position of a light source(light head) adopts the following two methods to fix the light head, causing problems.
1. Fixing Method by a Frictional Force of Packing
It is a fixing method using packing made of hard rubbers or plastics on a lever part of a head cap fixing unit. When the packing made of hard rubbers or plastics is worn away owing to a frequency position control and a head cap is unstably fixed due to abrasion of the fixing unit, a fixing screw of the lever part should be tightened again to stabilize a position of the light source, that is, the head cap.
2. Multi-Level Fixing Method Using the Irregularities of Bearing
It is a multi-level fixing method using a circular part concave along the circumference of a convex part and a fixing part of a bearing. When the concave circular part is worn away, a fixing screw should be tightened again like a fixing method by a frictional force of packing, to compensate the loose screw. If the worn state deteriorates, the concave circular part will be transformed to an oval shape. Therefore, it is impossible to stably control the position.
The fixing part stably fixing the light header is very important in an electric driven lighting. So, when the fixing part of the light header malfunctions, the electric driven lighting can be useless. However, the existing method can loose the fixing part of the light header owing to abrasion.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric driven lighting controlling a light header by using an electric gear system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric driven lighting mounting a position sensor for automatically sensing the upper/lowest points and a limit point of transmission shafts, thereby preventing device damage caused by a wrong operation by a user familiar with an existing manual method, who manually operates the position because he or she forgets the electricpowered state of a device.
To solve theses objects, an electric driven lighting for electrically operating a light head in accordance with the present invention comprises: a driving motor generating a rotary power by using an electric force; a transmitter transmitting the rotary power of the driving motor to a separated position; a housing supporting the driving motor, and having a predetermined coupler; an operating switch operating the driving motor; a main control board controlling the driving motor according to the operating switch; a light head gear physically coupled with the housing through a predetermined coupler, and receiving the rotary power of the driving motor through the transmitter; and the light head coupled with the light head gear, and having a lamp socket and a reflector.
More desirably, the transmitter is composed as a timing belt. By using the timing belt, noise problem has been resolved and an electric power could be stably transmitted. Except the timing is belt, a gear system having little noise can be applied.
The light head gear in accordance with the present invention further comprises a position sensor, and the housing further comprises a position control sensor board inputting a sensing signal from the position sensor, thereby easily controlling the upper and lowest position of the light head.
The light head gear used in the present invention comprises: a head connector with a square shape whose two joint lines are missing, having a coupler connected to the light head located in a head section of the square shape, and having a tail section divided into two sections, then having a corner piercing groove; a timing belt connector inserted between the corner piercing groove, forming a groove receiving the rotary power of the timing belt, and forming the corner piercing groove inside; a light head rotary coupled body inserted into the corner piercing grooves of the head connector and the timing belt connector, and composed of a corner bar having a circular piercing groove inside; and a coupling screw coupling the light head rotary coupled body with the housing by using the predetermined coupler of the housing and the piercing groove of the corner bar.
The motor driver used in the present invention comprises a motor supporting board and a fixing screw. The motor supporting board has a driving motor for converting an inputted electric power into a mechanical rotary power, and a predetermined rectangular piercing groove on a front side. At least two vertical plates are located on an inner separated side, being vertically extended. A lower supporting plate forming a circular piercing groove and a piercing groove coupled with the rectangular piercing groove are formed on the end of each vertical plate. Predetermined projectors inserted into the circular piercing groove of the lower supporting plate are formed on both back sides of the motor supporting board. The fixing screw is inserted into the piercing groove of the motor supporting board and the rectangular piercing groove, thereby easily installing the timing belt by vertically rotating the circular piercing groove with the motor supporting board.
The motor driver further comprises an empty cylinder bar-shaped interval maintaining bar inserted into the fixing screw, to control an exact position of a motor.